bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
2b2tmcpe.org
2b2tMCPE.org was founded by Lordliam8 and is ran by Maxxie114 himself, 2b2tMCPE, or "Max's server", is a Nukkit ran Minecraft Bedrock Edition ”anarchy” server created in early 2018. The owners Maxxie114 and Lordliam8 are known to be abusive with Max Xie’s abuse especially being detrimental for the survival of the server. The server is still one of the most popular, active and oldest Minecraft Bedrock Edition server despite the resets and the abuse. Speaking of resets and abuse, Max Xie is known for his abuse of the server. Max Xie has done the fallowing: Killed players in creative mode, teleported players, given griefers operator, given other people perms such as /gmc, /fly, and /vanish, thrown op and gmc parties, teleported players to other bases or killed them at his own base, created structures and builds using commands, given people admin gear and 32k’s, cause mobs to drop items such as shulkers, elytras, and more, given people access to the console of the server, and possibly hundreds of other times when Max Xie abused Max Xie claims that the server was created to test Maxxie114‘s coding skills and to improve them. Major events caused by Max Xie‘s abuse are the flattening of spawn, and resetting the server 2 times along with a reset from Lordliam8 to remove the abuse from maxxie. There have been 4 different maps, each bringing in a new playerbase. The First map used pocketmine and lasted the least amount of time. The 2nd map lasted over 1 year and was considered the greatest of the maps and is currently the map used for 2b2tPE.org most of the playerbase from this map moved to 2b2tpe. The 3rd map was created because of the lag caused by exploits so Max Xie reset the map, even though the server could have been fixed by reverting to an older save of the server. The 3rd map was witness to the Taiwanese Invasion and was the most popular and most active of the maps. The Forth map was created by Lordliam8. Liam‘s access to the server and discord was removed after a raid by Maxxie114. Max Xie and Liam would often lie about leaving or new owners of the server. Max Xie and Liam pretended to leave the server and that it would be under new management, however this was proven to be false. Max would continue to attempt to trick the playerbase into thinking he is no longer owner of the server. The playerbase of the server is currently dying, with player counts dropping below 20, compared to 100 as it was on the 3rd map. Maxxie114 is currently in collage and dose not have the time to run the server and in his absence, the server is dying and it’s only current hope is the 2nd Taiwanese invasion. To View More History Click This Link 2b2tMCPE.org History There have been 4 maps: First Map => ancient Second Map => old Third Map => mid Forth Map => new Dark History of 2b2tmcpe: https://youtu.be/m3130pY9E7o Category:Servers